


Heat Wave

by Left4Shade-Due (ShadeDuelist)



Series: Post Infectio - post-apocalyptic shorts [3]
Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/Left4Shade-Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of their vacation, the electricity fails, and Nick and Ellis are stuck in a heat wave with no way of cooling down... until Ellis decides to earn himself a precious cold beer by washing their car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsecanada9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=horsecanada9).



“Awh, man…”, Ellis sighed.  Nick couldn’t fault him.  It was hot as hell outside, and only marginally cooler inside or in the shade of the trees.  Not that they didn’t have a lot of shadow, but even there it was forty degrees – a sweltering, numbing heat that seemed to make the air itself stick to their skin.

“Jesus, this was the worst idea I ever had… at least at home we have A/C… here not even the goddamn fan works anymore…”, he grumbled, not even able to muster the energy to let his voice rise above a hoarse whisper, and Ellis sighed again.

“Ah would kill fer a cold one right ‘bout now…”  Nick nodded.  Even he would make a deal with the devil for a cool drink.  But as it turned out, their little vacationing home was fifty miles from the nearest town and their electricity had inexplicably shut down.  That was pretty shitty, especially considering how good the holiday park was according to the advertisements – ‘100% Infected-free area’, it had advertised, giving Nick mental images of a bunch of soldiers wasting time and energy and possibly lives clearing out a forest just so people had a holiday outing, which still hadn’t stopped both him and Ellis from taking their highly illegal shotgun and hunting rifle with them.

“…If tomorrow’s the same, I’m calling it quits, fireball.  Then we just pack up and go back home.”

“Can’t we t’day?”, Ellis whined, and Nick sighed wearily.

“I’ve spent good money getting us this vacation home for the week, I’m not leaving until we were here at least three days.  Then, as far as I’m concerned, we tried making the most of it.”  He groaned, motioning for their fridge.  “We still have cold beer… I put some in the freezer, it’ll take time before that’s completely heated up… but we need to preserve it, it’ll need to last us until tonight, Ell.  …Go sleep or something…”, he suggested, motioning for their unmade bed, but the mechanic shook his head.

“…Well, shit, ah can’’ sleep in the middle’a the day, Nick!  …Awh hell, ah’m goin’ outside anyways.”  Now Nick blinked.  That was… about the last thing he would suggest.  He was so stunned that he didn’t even notice himself rise from his chair and follow the mechanic outside.

“What, why…?”

“If’n we have’ta make the beer last, might ‘s well cool down an’ earn one at th’same time.”  He walked around their little vacation home, to their storage shed, taking out a bottle, a bucket and a long, thin garden hose.

Only when he filled the bucket and added something from the bottle to it, creating a soapy lather, did things click in Nick’s mind.

“You’re washing the car? Now?”  Ellis nodded, his expression betraying minor irritation at him for the inane question.

“Yeah, ‘s gon’ give me somethin’ to do, ah’ll earn a cold one, an’ the car gets clean… ain’t too bad’f a deal, man!  …not t’mention…”, he said with a soft grin, “…this ‘ere water’s nice an’ fresh!”  Ellis pulled off his T-shirt, dumping it next to Nick on the lawnchair in front of their vacation home, before setting to work soaping up the back of the car, the only part of it that still had sunlight falling onto it, quickly moving onto the sides of the car and then taking the hose to the car to rinse off the car shampoo before the soapy residue dried in the heat.  Nick watched him go about things, leaning against the doorframe and dozing off lightly, falling asleep where he stood.  Or not actually sleeping, because his eyes were still open and he was still aware of what Ellis did vaguely, but his mind wandered.  Mostly to the slight sheen of sweat and the occasional stray droplet of water now covering Ellis’ bare upper body, highlighting his toned physique perfectly.  That sight, combined with the heat, had him sweating as well, and he took a lazy glance around himself to make perfectly sure of the fact that no one could see them – which he knew, in some far-off corner of his mind, was absurd, he’d rented that specific vacation spot for the week because it was so remote no one else would ever go there and because forests scared the shit out of most people ever since the Infection.  When he was certain that they were, indeed, alone, he moved his hand lazily to open his shirt in an attempt to bare more skin for a nonexistent breeze to hit him and cool him down.

Ellis noticed Nick open his shirt from the corner of his eye and he grinned.  His lover was hot as well, and the sight of him leaning against the doorframe of their vacation home, his shirt opened to show the patch of chest hair he loved so much and that little happy trail…

The heat had made Ellis so dazed that he barely noticed how his thoughts were completely off the car.  Instead, his mind wandered to his lover, and how perfect their little vacation had been supposed to turn out.  They’d wanted to escape the city, to get some real alone time – instead they’d gotten three days of heat so unbearable that it was torture to even sleep in the same bed, which they’d hardly ever done.  When the electricity broke down that morning, Ellis knew their vacation was doomed, but now, with the sight of his lover like that, so languid and yet somehow provocative… Nick’s sweating made his sky blue shirt stain dark in several places, his hair a mess as the hair gel wouldn’t hold at all, beads of sweat on his chest, pearling on that dense fur of his…  God, Ellis suddenly longed for the man almost painfully.  They hadn’t ever gone longer than a day without at least a heavy make-out session – at most.  Now, it had been four days, and his body suddenly jumped into overdrive.

He _needed_ Nick, he _needed_ his lover, he needed their affection and their passion.

Looking at the garden hose in his hands, Ellis got an idea, and he acted on it, turning it on himself and soaking himself – he did so on purpose but managed to make it look like it was an accident caused by absent-mindedness.

“Awh, JEEZ, mah clothes!!”, he said, just loud enough to draw Nick’s attention, and the ex-gambler looked up to see his lover stand at the car, dripping water.  The shorts in question were thoroughly drenched and clung to Ellis’ legs completely.  “…Awh man…”

“…Oh Ell…”, Nick said softly, shaking his head in amusement as Ellis took off his soaked sneakers.  Until he noticed that those soaked shorts slowly slid down Ellis’ legs as the mechanic pulled them off and dropped them next to the door.  “W-what are you-?”

“Ain’t no use keepin’ ‘em on, Nick, ‘s jus’ gonna make walkin’ ‘round the car feel all awkward.  Besides, there ain’t no one ‘round anyways, so ah could walk ‘round stark damn naked an’ no one’d notice.”  He turned to the bucket to dip the sponge in again so he could get started on cleaning the roof and the front of the car – and so Nick wouldn’t see the absolutely devious grin he’d just gotten – before speaking on teasingly as he walked back to the car and started lathering the car’s roof with soap: “’s a matter’a fact, ah could wash this ‘ere car in what the Good Lord gave me, not a thread’a clothin’ on me, an’ there wouldn’t be no one t’see but yew.”

Nick felt a wave of heat hit him hard that had nothing at all to do with the summer sun.  Ellis’ form, just clad in his underpants – which were also thoroughly soaked – hadn’t ever looked so tempting to him as it did now.  It suddenly occurred to him that there was no one around – not a living soul for miles around, no one to see either of them… they could do anything at all and no one would ever know…

“…You know, fireball, your underwear’s kind of soaked too, isn’t _that_ uncomfortable?”

“Hadn’t thought’a tha’…”, Ellis said, grinning at him as he soaped the rest of the roof up and then walked back to the bucket to put the sponge back in and to take the garden hose again.  Just the sight of Nick, standing there looking flustered by so much more than just the heat of the afternoon, had his breathing and his heartrate quicken.  “…Y’know, Nick…”, he said as he rinsed the foam off the car, “…maybe it is… y’know, cooler fer yew in the car…  ‘S got tinted windows, tha’’s bound t’keep some’a the heat out, righ’?  An’ it stood in th’shade fer most’a the day…”  Normally, Nick would laugh the idea away – the car would be swelteringly hot, and he knew it – but he knew Ellis was going to wash the front of the car next, and the mere thought of a half-naked Ellis covered in flecks of foam had him so on edge that it was hard to hide just how eager he was for his lover.  He nodded and walked to the car, opening the driver-side door and sitting himself down inside the car.  Of course it was unbearable in there, but with a window open…

“…God, Ell, you look hot…”, he muttered to himself, knowing his lover wouldn’t hear him without his rolling a window down – but the next thing he knew, Ellis had soaped up the window on his side and then the windshield on his side, hiding him from sight in a thick layer of foam.  Almost as if he did it on purpose.  He gave a frustrated groan, wriggling slightly in his seat when his groin gave a painful throb to remind him that he was _really_ excited.  Ellis couldn’t hear him, and the thick layer of foam would obscure him from sight… he could… well, Ellis didn’t need to _know_ just how _needy_ he was, right?  He had a few minutes before the mechanic would rinse off the soap, and by that time he could already be finished…  He unbuttoned his own shorts and pulled them down just enough to expose himself, giving his by now aching length a tentative stroke and nearly throwing his head back in a pleasure that was so much driven by need and necessity – they hadn’t ever lasted _four days_ , they barely lasted four hours without each other usually – that it made the world fade away for just a second.  His eyes closed and he let out a light shivering moan of his lover’s name.

When he opened his eyes again, the soap was gone.  Ellis could see him, and he could see his lover, the sight that met him drawing another, louder moan from him.

“H-holy shit, _Ell_ …”  The mechanic was just as naked as he was, and – a point more important than even the previous one – just as hard as he was.  How he had failed to notice his lover’s arousal was beyond him, but it was impossible to miss now.  Ellis motioned for him to roll down his window, which he did, ignoring the fact that water dripped inside the car – with it being so hot, that would dry anyway.

“If’n yeh’re gonna moan fer me, ah wanna hear it, Nick…”  The words came out gravelly, low, demanding – every quality his own voice normally held – and it turned the former con man on more than the sight of that perfect body shining with sweat, water and small specks of soapy foam as he lazily sponged the hood of the car.  “And if’n yeh’re gonna stroke yerself thinkin’ ‘bout me, ah wanna see… jus’ like yeh wanna see me…  Jus’ like yeh wanna hear me…”  Suddenly the air seemed cool compared to the heat within his own body – rising, ever rising, stoked to proportions he hadn’t even thought possible by sheer withdrawal and lust and…

“Jesus, fireball… you are so fucking hot…”  His hand moved again, his strokes languid and almost drowsy – as if the heat still had him addled and dazed – but his mind was alert as ever and focused on every minute movement the mechanic made in front of him.  Ellis really stretched himself across the car to get it all soaped up, not minding – or maybe, Nick thought for a split second, _actually wanting_ – that the foam got all over him, making his body seem so slick and alluring to him.  “Fuck, all the things I wanna do with you, if only you knew…”

“Tell me.”, Ellis said hoarsely, watching him intently and licking his drying lips.  He wanted so badly to touch himself as well – or to get to touch his lover – but he told himself to be patient.  Nick had taught him as much once: he’d been laying on their bed with Nick sitting with his back turned to him and telling him exactly how he’d wanted to take him, in minute detail, and that had turned him on so much that they’d gone twice in a row that night, with barely a pause in between Nick taking him just like he’d promised and him riding the hell out of his lover.  The thought of that night made him hope for a repeat of their endurance.  “Tell me how yew’d take me... tell me everything, Nick… where, how hard, how long, how many times…”

Nick shivered, his hand speeding up a notch.  His throat felt parched suddenly, but he spoke up nonetheless, ignoring every need but the one that had started to make fire pool in the pit of his stomach.

“First, I’d bend you over that hood, soap and all, and I’d slowly open you up like I know you love it.  I’d make you come with just my fingers – _oh shit yeah_ – and… and then I’d fuck you hard and fast and make you come again together with me- _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh god_ …”  He could feel the tension rise, and Ellis seemed to realize it too, because his voice became breathless with desire, his chest heaving with small pants – he was really, truly, getting off on the fact that Nick and he were actually doing this, out and exposed as they were, telling each other how they wanted to take and be taken.  The mechanic spoke up, urging his lover on every way he could as he did so.

“ _Niiiiiiiiiiick_ , yew’ve got me so damn hot now, yew know jus’ what ah like an’ how ah like it… w-would’yeh stop there?”

“N-no, of course not… _Jesus fuckin’ shit_ – I’d flip you over, fireball, pull your legs up, lean down low over you and take you slowly, going deep – _shiiiiiiiiit so cloooooose_ …”  Nick could feel himself tremble, right on the edge of release, and while he spoke on, his words speeding up, the hand that wasn’t busy went about finding anything to make sure he didn’t stain the pristine driver’s seat of their car.  “Y-you love it when I go deep – _ahh_ – so I’d make sure – _shitshitshiiiiiiiiiit_ – t-to make it l-last and… a-and… a- _aaaaaah shiiiiiiiiit Elliiiiiiiiiiiiis_ …!”  His hips bucked wildly into his own hand as release hit hard, and he barely got the handkerchief he’d found to cover his length in time, but it left him out of breath and even more dazed.  He took a few seconds to steady himself again, opening his eyes slowly to the sight of Ellis looking at him hungrily, almost completely shining with soapy water now.  It felt as if his body wouldn’t be satisfied unless he’d had his lover as he promised – violently passionate, incredibly lustful, and mind-blowingly perfect.

“Nick… ah, Nick, shit, ah need yew…”, the mechanic moaned, and Nick nodded.

"Tell me how hard and how fast you want it.”

“In back… me ridin’ yew.  Jus’ the way yeh like it, Nick, an’ jus’ the way ah like it best too.  Ah want’chu tuh make me scream, Nick…”  He moved a bit closer and let his voice drop to a half-whisper, the words drawn out and breathless with desire.  “ _Aaaah Niiiick, c’mon, fuck me haaaarder, haaaaaaaarder, Niiiiiiiiiiiick, gaaaaaaaaaawd yeah_ …”

“Jesus, Ell, I could get there five times over just from hearing you say things like that.”, Nick admitted, getting out of the car and moving to his lover, pressing him backwards against the still-soapy hood of the car for a long, heated, demanding kiss.  “Rinse off the soap, dry off and get the hell in, I’m going to make you scream my name over and over so loud the next town over is going to hear.”  He got in the back of the car, Ellis joining him a minute later.  Not a single droplet of water save for the sweat running inside and back outside had worked up was on that toned body – not that Nick would have even noticed if he was dripping wet with soapy water, and not that it would have stopped him anymore, either.  He pulled Ellis into the car beside him, and while his lover closed the door and moved to sit over him, he claimed his lips with his own, kissing him deeply and demandingly.  “Holy shit… you’re so goddamn hot, Ell…”

“ _Awh Niiiiick_ , git inside me…”, Ellis said, pulling at Nick’s hand to take two fingers of the former gambler into his mouth, wetting them and then removing them with a pleading look.  “J-jus’ hurry, don’ bother goin’ slow, ah dun’ care if ah’m sore- _aaaaah yeeeeaaaaah_ …”  Nick hadn’t bothered hearing him out – even if Ellis would have minded his going rough, he still would have gone ahead and pushed both fingers in.  He was tight around the intruding digits – Nick cursed himself for not having the presence of mind to keep a bottle of lube or even something that could be used instead in their car since they had them all over their house – but he adjusted so quickly it was almost like it hadn’t been four days at all.  Soon, the mechanic was panting and eagerly driving himself down on Nick’s fingers, moaning at each movement.

“G-get your legs up…”, Nick ground out, removing his fingers and spitting in his hand to slick himself up – he did a sloppy job but neither of them paid any attention to proper preparations anymore, hungry and needy for each other as they now were.  Ellis pulled his legs up, and Nick held him in place before pulling him down, entering him roughly and immediately going fast.

“Nick, oh, Niiiiiick…!”, Ellis cried out, whimpering slightly – but not out of pain.  Lust had him soaring every time Nick pulled his hips down, crashing them together so deliciously abruptly, the car filling with the sounds of their breaths, his cries, and the sound of skin hitting skin.

“Yeaaaaah…”, Nick ground out, in that mental state of arousal that made him heedless of the world around them – there could be zombies all around them and he wouldn’t give a damn – egging his lover on.  “Say my name… scream it… let the world hear how you want me, how you _need_ me to fuck you…”

“Oh Nick… Oh _NIIIIIIIIIIIIICK_ harder…”, Ellis cried out again, and Nick obliged, grunting softly every time he pulled his lover down.   By the way his volume was steadily climbing, he knew Ellis was getting close, and he wanted them to find their release together, so he decided to change their positions a bit to draw it out for his lover and to get his own pleasure to rise faster.

“Lean back…”, he instructed – even as Ellis did so, putting his arms over the headrests of the passenger and driver’s seat behind him, Nick lifted his legs slightly so the mechanic’s ankles rested on the edge of the back seat.  When he pulled Ellis down, thrusting into him at the same time, he found it had the desired effect: he sank in deep as ever before, and Ellis’ cry was nearly extatic, drowning out his own triumphant exclamation.  “S-shit, oh shit, fireball…”, he ground out, going a bit slower than he had before, the added depth his thrusts now got more than making up for the loss in speed, and it didn’t take long at all before he could feel the familiar tightening in his gut, tension growing and coiling inside of him like a spring being compressed to its breaking point.  “N-not gonna-“, he started, but Ellis suddenly put his hands on his shoulders and pushed down onto him hard, the mere surprise element of the move snapping the tension they both had accumulated violently.

“ _AAAAAH NIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!_ ”  Ellis rode out his orgasm – and Nick’s, for the former con man was right alongside him on his high – vehemently, only calming his motions once he noticed how uncomfortable his position was on his legs.  When he was completely still again, he let out a sigh and looked at Nick.  “…uh, ah think… ah think ah needed tha’…”

“I think we both did, Ell.”, Nick said drily before laughing lightly – something that didn’t happen very often.  Ellis grinned back at his lover, the sound of his laugh so alluring to him, like a rare and exotic treasure.  “…Remind me to let you wait for it more often… God, you have to be sore, even I am.”

“Ah don’t mind, Nick.  Yeh know ah kinda like it rough now ‘n then.”  The mechanic pulled himself off his lover, not even noticing how they were smudging up their back seat as he did so, and grinned as he draped himself against the older man.  “…Ah luv yew, Nick…”  As so often in their post-climactic bliss, he felt the need to speak tenderly, and Nick answered in kind with the same lazy grin as he had.

“Heh, love you too, Ell… I think this vacation turned out good despite all things.”

“Or maybe cause’a them, huh?”, Ellis said sagely, letting out a sigh before detaching from his lover.  “Now, d’yeh think ah earned a cold one?”  Nick chuckled – leave it to his lover to keep his eyes on the prize at all times – and then nodded.

“You know what?  A cold beer sounds like a good idea right about now… let’s head inside.”  Eyeing his lover, he added with a soft grin that wasn’t all that lazy anymore: “…and let’s say getting dressed again is _optional_ … too hot for that…”


End file.
